Can She Change?
by NephewSnixx
Summary: Birthweek AU: Trina tried to make up for how she acted on her birthweek, but is unsure how to do so. Tori refuses to accept that Trina wants to make anything better, and that the final straw was broken. Rating: T Warnings: Vega-cest, Lesbians, Trina being OOC.


"You can't be serious right?" Tori asked her sister with a mixture of pain and annoyance in her voice.

"Yeah come on, where's my present?" Trina replied calmly as she waited for a physical birthday present.

Tori turned away with a momentary sigh, then turned back around and approached her sister "The song was your present!" exclaimed Tori.

Trina gave her younger sister a look of derision "How much did it cost?" she asked in a lecture like tone.

The younger Vega slightly scrunched up her nose, disgusted by how she's being treated "It didn't cost money!"

"Then it's not a present!" Trina explained in a calm yet singsong like tone.

With a broken chuckle, Tori moved back a few steps "You're ridiculous..."

"You're the one who didn't get her sister anything for her birth week." Trina pointed out.

Tori walked to Trina with evil intentions to start off, but she retracted any mean thoughts she had. "Here.." Tori said before she pulled a USB flash drive from the breast cup of her dress and handed it to Trina "I'm SO sorry this is all I got you!"

Trina looked at it, then back to Tori "How many gigs?"

"I don't know, 8!?"

"Kinda small."

At this point Tori was done trying to reason with Trina. There was no point; Trina only wanted material objects, not something that her sister worked hard for.

Tori glared at Trina after all the guests left to go home; all Trina did was gush over the new boots, and new Pear-Pad that she got during her birth week. Tori could easily do something about this; she should be more verbal about the situation. But she won't out of the pure respect she has left for Trina, yet because of her holding this in she started feeling worse. She walked over to the kitchen to grab bottled water when Trina walked behind her.

"Why have you been so distant tonight?" Trina asked.

"Would it matter? You will still be you." Tori answered in a sad tone of voice. "Also, you realize how hard it was to get all of that performance choreographed in so little time? Do you realize how mind numbingly difficult it was to come up with lyrics, do recording sessions, AND compile the song together, all for someone who shows little to no amounts of appreciation for it!" she turned away, heading towards her room.

Trina frowned at her little sister's comments. She knew how much she appreciates what Tori does, and it was more than Tori knew! But.. Trina rarely expressed her real feelings, she has yet to since she got into Hollywood Arts. Trina wanted to tell Tori everything but didn't know how to.

After watching a comedy film with the parents, Trina started making her way towards her room, as she walked past Tori's room she heard sniffling. Normally she would ignore it, but this time was different, the words Tori said changed Trina's mentality quite a bit. She wanted to open the door, and latch on to her sister as tightly as she could, and apologize for being obnoxious, ungrateful, and anything else Tori could think of.. But Trina knew it wouldn't work, she knew Tori too well to even try at this moment, so she decides that she was going to try to turn things around for her little sister, by any means necessary.

The next morning was rather awkward for the Vega sisters, the second Tori woke up Trina was making breakfast specifically for the younger sibling. But, why? Why would Trina do this for Tori? What changed, and why so quickly? This was playing in Tori's mind the second Trina served the food to Tori, and the food was more than good, like, extremely good. Near restaurant quality was how Trina's cooking was.

Then at school, things went from weird to freaky when Trina offered to buy Tori lunch at the cafeteria and an occasional Wahoo Punch.. Yeah something was definitely up with Trina Vega, the day after her birthday and still during her birth-week she is acting like Tori matters, which was completely out of character for someone like Trina. Also when Jade was picking on Tori, Trina almost instantly gave Jade a mouthful of words that not even Jade would expect to hear from the older Vega and it ended up weirding her out.

Now at home, Tori was trying to focus on her homework, but she was too busy questioning why Trina changed so suddenly, not that it would make up for the years that Trina irritated her, but it wouldn't hurt to know what started this feeling in the first place. Tori placed her homework on the coffee table in the living room, got off the couch, headed up the stairs, and quietly knocked a few times on Trina's door.

"Trina?" Tori quietly called out.

"Just a sec!" Trina answers, some thumping went on in her room before answering the door. "Hey, what's up?" she asks while parting some hair behind her ear.

"What's up.. Well, today my big sister has been acting completely weird all day and there has been little to no explanation as to why." Tori explains as she moves past Trina, observing her room and for some reason it was different than before. Every day before this one, Tori would see this room as her sister's filthy, disgusting cave, but now she sees it as a nice room, almost one that looks like it came from a magazine or something. "Why?" she crosses her arms and looks over at her big sister, giving her a serious look. "You're literally never like this."

Trina looks down, nods a couple times, and then walks down the steps in her room to approach Tori, unsure how to explain it all. "The best I can say is that I want to try…" she says then looks at Tori with a shy smile. "I do care about you, so I need to act like I do." Trina slowly nods a couple more times.

Those words did indeed surprise Tori, but she wasn't stupid in the slightest, Trina has pulled something like this off before and didn't change, why would she change now? The younger sibling shrugged and made a soft chuckle before leaving the room. _"Yeah, totally not buying it, Trina."_ She thinks to herself while going back to her homework in the living room.

Trina sighs to herself then throws herself back on her bed, gazing up at the ceiling in hopes to find an answer to be good to Tori again.

Few weeks have passed since, Trina ended up catching a cold from walking home in the rain the night before, and things were really changing for Trina Vega though. She talked a lot less than she normally would, and she started taking up extracurricular activities, like taking up soccer. It was something she was actually good at, as if a whole new teenager took Trina's place in life and is now the new Trina. Tori on the other hand was going insane with not accepting the new Trina, she was so used to Trina being obnoxious and mean that she couldn't just accept it. Now Trina is sick and the Vega parents are leaving for a conference.

"Dad… It's not fair!" Tori whines.

"It's not up for discussion; you need to be here for your big sister while she's sick." Tori's dad says while finishing packing his bag, and then he walked to the counter to grab the keys. "Look, it's not like you will need to do a whole lot. Just make her chicken soup, and make sure her head is propped up right so that way she doesn't choke while coughing."

Tori's mom placed her bag on the couch, opened it up and looked through it to make sure she didn't forget anything. "Besides Tori, why are you so adamant about not being around Trina lately?" she asks before looking over at her daughter. "Tell me it's not because of last month, is it?" she continues to ask.

"No, it's not..." Tori got accidently bumped by her dad's bag as he walked passed her, she sighed once. "It's not that, it's the fact that Trina is obnoxious, she's irritating, no one at school even likes her, and I am starting to barely like her." She explains. "Being around that kind of person all your life does that to you, the difference between me and those other kids, is that they don't ever have to go home to her."

"Tori!" the older Vega gasped and frowned at her youngest daughter. "You stop that, right now." She places a hand on her hip. "Trina has been working very hard to try to make things better for her and you… You are definitely staying here; don't leave this house unless it's to get Trina something to help her feel better." She demands before zipping her bag up and turns away to walk out of the house with her husband.

"B-But… Oh, come on!" Tori lets out then leans over the couch, groaning somewhat loud. "So unfair..." she continues.

Little did Tori know, Trina was listening in on the conversation, and was extremely hurt by everything Tori had said, even if some of it was true, Trina was still trying to fix it, and knowing that she possibly couldn't fix it at all, made her not want to get better.

Throughout the night Trina would walk out to the kitchen to get a glass of water, or make one of those chicken soup cups that their parents bought for her. Every so often when Trina came out, Tori would ask if she needed help, but Trina would turn down any help that Tori would offer. At this rate it was hurting Trina more that she was losing her sister, and she would start looking back at the moments where she was at her worst, it wasn't a pretty thing to think about. Eventually Tori took it upon herself to go check on Trina; she set down her laptop and got off the couch, headed up the stairs and quietly opened the door to see her big sister sleeping. Tori walked in, approached the bed and carefully sat beside Trina's waist, and propping her head up better, when she did that she saw some dry tears on Trina's face, so she dabbed her thumb against her tongue then wiped the tears off of Trina's cheek. This slowly woke the older sister up, and she looked at Tori.

"W-What are you doing, Tori?" she asks while trying to move away.

"Well, I am doing what mom and dad told me to do, and you're honestly not going to get better if you keep going at it on your own." Tori explains while grabbing the water bottle that was resting beside Trina's hip, she placed it on the nightstand then looked back at Trina. "Need anything?"

"_Yes..."_ Trina shook her head. "N-No, but thanks." She gives Tori a semi broken smile.

Tori's tongue pushes against the inside of her cheek, it took everything in her to not ask, and sadly everything wasn't enough. "Okay, seriously Trina... When are you going to stop this nice act?" she asks then purse her lips for a few moments. "You got mom and dad buying it, so now what are your plans, world domination?" she asks even further with a dash of sarcasm.

As insulted as Trina felt, she could not come up with a harsh comeback, she didn't want to. "I just wanted to be a good sister for once, and not have people hate me, especially you…" she confesses before her lips quivered. "I get it I was obnoxious, untalented, and that I may never get anyone to like me." She lists and looks at Tori. "But I expected my own sister to at the very least see that I am trying, and she doesn't even do that. She would rather live elsewhere or not come home to be around me, because she doesn't care."

Tori's eyes shot open, and wide too. "Y-You heard that?" she asks feeling dumb. Of course she heard it; otherwise she wouldn't have been able to spill as much as she did. "Trina I-"

"No…" Trina places her index finger up and towards Tori's face. "Don't bother apologizing to me, I don't deserve it, nor do I plan on asking for it." She says before biting her lower lip as hard as she could. "I get it, believe me…"

"No you don't, you deserve better than what I give you credit for." Tori admits defeat at this point, she just doesn't want to be the cause in her big sister being so sad anymore. "I should have moved on from the idea that you just wanted to make me more miserable, I should start trusting my big sister." She continues to admit as her heart broke a bit due to not forgiving Trina sooner, she leans back against the headrest with a depressed look on her face. "I feel like such a skunk-sack."

"It's skunk-bag, and no you're not one." Trina's hand holds Tori's somewhat tight. "You're just a little sister who had every right to let out her pent up emotions, if anything I thank you for it." She smiles a little bit as her eyes meet her younger sister's. "Hey… Stop with that sad look." Trina demands calmly.

Tori shook her head and looked off to the side "I really can't help it, Trina." She sighs. "I really, cannot help how bad I feel."

Trina was confused as to what she could do, she didn't really know how to make anyone feel better about themselves, especially after so long of not caring, she forgot how to act around this side of Tori. Suddenly she carefully placed her hand upon Tori's cheek, making her face the older sister. Trina rises up slightly and presses her lips against Tori's, and as if her face wasn't red enough from being sick, it was even redder from what she was doing.

Tori's made a surprised squeak the second their lips touched, not only was Trina kissing her, but now she was kissing her big sister back, and she knew this was taboo every way possible... Yet... She didn't care at this moment; she placed her hand on Trina's shoulder and gently sucked on her bottom lip before letting go.

…

_Silence…_

"I-I am..." Trina tried to rationalize what she did, but even she was confused as to what she did.

Tori slowly sat up and kept her eyes away from Trina as much as she could "Do you, uh... Do you want me to get something from the convenience store? Like an 11-Up?" she asks then looks at Trina with a lip bitten smile.

Trina's blush was becoming more noticeable than her sickness was; she smiled back at her sister and nodded. "That would be nice, thank you." She says before leaning back on her pillow.

"I'll be back." Tori says as she walks up the couple steps in Trina's room, closed the door behind her, walked downstairs, grabbed the car keys from the counter and walked out of the house.

"_Oh my god, I kissed my sister."_ Both girls thought and gulped. _"And I liked it."_

* * *

**A/N:** I know, I know… INCEST… But I wanted to do a fluff femslash, especially after the consistent action I've been writing with my Spider-Woman AU Glee fiction; it's nice to get a little fluffy once in a while. Also I started this back in February, and I JUST finished it, so Happy 4th of July, here's some Vega-cest for you.


End file.
